Then and Now
by Xxshino-Loven-bugzxX
Summary: After Rome visits his Grandson Italy, he decides to take a short cut and visit a old friend, China. Includes RomexChina and RussiaxChina Yaoi. Rated M for Lemons! Human names used.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody! If your reading this I usually do a Rochu fiction but recently I have become quite fond of Rome x China. And to be honest, there's not enough and there really needs to be! Its a great couple filled with history! Don't get me wrong, Russia X China is still my OTP and this fic includes both RomexChina and RussiaxChina.**

**Like the title says, Then and Now, love changes but never really goes away.**

**So this takes place right after Rome visits his grandson Italy whom just happens to be sleeping with Germany~ Oh-hoh-hoh-hoh~ xD After his visit he decides to visit a old friend.**

**I do not own Hetalia, that right goes to the lovely Hidekaz Himaruya. I just write the fiction for his characters. Human names used. China/Yao Russia/Ivan Rome/Rome xD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was very late one Saturday night. China was still up doing loads of paper work he hadn't had time to finish because of certain other affairs with the many other countries that always bothered him to get their products and needs done first before his own. After sending out a few of the products owed, he got home to a very angry boss and a huge stack of papers.<p>

The Asian nation sighed heavily, looking over to his hello-kitty clock.

"Aiya, it's already twelve thirty?" China yawned softly, covering his mouth. The warm silk robe he had on only seemed to make him sleepier. But he had to get the rest of the paperwork done by tomorrow or he would be in big trouble, so he decided to work through it and finish the rest.

After about another hours work, he finally finished. Groggily he walked out of the chair, stretching his arms up and his sore back. China groaned inwardly, what he wouldn't do for a nice long hot bath but sleep seemed to pull at him more.

He reached his room, pulling out the ribbon that kept his hair in his signature ponytail. The long black hair fell down slightly past his shoulders like a wave of water.

China jumped on his bed letting it make a loud creaking sound as he flopped on the ancient mattress. The Chinese man sighed happily as his body sunk into the cold but comfortable silken covers. He smiled grabbing his Shinatty doll and bringing it in close.

"It has been such a long day aru, I cant wait to sleep-"

**Ding Dong**

"You've got to be kidding me aru..." China Growled to himself. "Who could that be this late at night!"

**Ding Dong**

"Err..." The small man got up from his comfortable bed, although not wanting to, and walked down his stairs to the door. _"You know what? I bet its that stupid Russian aru!"_ He grumbled to himself. Sometimes Russia his northern stalker, would show up randomly at night and ask to come in like it was perfectly normal. China would make the silver haired man some hot tea and go up back to bed. Only to have the giant follow him into his room and watch him sleep until the Asian would get to freaked out and have to forcibly kick the man out of his house.

He got to the door, gripping the handle tightly growling. "What do you want Russ-a?" China blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes with his long sleeves.

"I must be tired aru..." He said softly to himself. For it was not Russia that he saw standing in his doorway but a old friend...an ancient lover...

"Rome." China said softly. He stared up at the grinning Roman, his eyes a golden color like his own, his rugged facial hair and small curls in his brown hair. A tall muscular figure, wearing a old Roman sash and toga. He stood almost at Russia's height, maybe just a inch shorter.

"Hello there! Long time no see Yao!" The Roman said cheerfully.

China was at a loss of words, he just starred like a idiot at the old empire that once existed long ago. After a few more minutes of silence the smaller man swallowed hard, clenching his fist.

"W-Who do you think you are aru." He clenched his teeth together. "Impersonating the Great Rome, how dare you!" He quickly and without thinking, ran into the man, pounding on his chest, weakly, ever so weakly.

Rome watched the latter with saddened eyes. He grinned but it wasn't a happy grin, it was a sad grin. The taller man griped China's waist, pushing him against his body so as to stop the hitting.

"Yao...It is me. Its me...my silken maiden." Rome said softly.

China snapped open his eyes, the tears still flowing down his cheek. Only one person ever called him silken maiden and lived without getting punched in the face. We'll at least not multiple times.

"R-Roma?" Yao said, voice low and cracking.

"Of course its me my dear! Who else could be this devilishly good looking!" He laughed full heartily, teeth shinning.

The black haired man let his face fall into the Roman's chest, hiding his face from the world. "How?" He said into the clothes.

"Hmm? Whats that?"

Yao looked up into Rome's eyes. "How can you be, here, I mean. You left me, you left everyone, now you just appear aru?" He wanted to know more, how this was even possible.

"Lets talk more inside, yes?"

The Asian agreed.

China made tea for both of them as he sat down at his table with the taller man. He sipped his tea and set it down on the table.

"So...god let you come down?" Yao questioned.

"Yep! That's right, hes such a nice guy!" Rome said laughing. "He let me visit my little grandson Italy, he is so adorable you know? And after my visit with him I..." Rome's smile seemed to dim a bit and his face gained a bit of red. "I needed to come see you too."

China blushed, looking away.

"I missed you... I know you must be mad at me for leaving without saying goodbye Yao. But I didn't have a choice, I knew it was over and accepted it. I was falling and you knew it too."

Yao looked down at his tea, swooshing the liquid around in the cup. "I know." He said softly. "I just wish you would of wrote more before you disappeared."

"Sorry." Was all the Roman could muster.

Tears began to find there way back into the Asians eyes. "Times have changed so much since our time, it is so much harder now. Sometimes I wish I could have disappeared with you aru."

Rome got up, the chair scraping along the floor as he pushed it away. He walked up to Yao kneeling beside him.

"No you don't." He said sadly. "I never should of tried to vast my lands as far as I did. I wish I was still alive to be here and watch everything grow and expand beyond my reach."

"But watching everything go, watching people die, wars fought, family leaving you. Its not as simple as it was back then aru! And I hate it."

Rome wiped away some tears with his thumb. His hand moved to Yao's hair, slowly stroking it. "Still as soft as silk." He commented, smiling. "I remember that I couldn't get enough of touching your hair, that's why I came almost everyday to see you...to touch you. You were so different and exotic. I wonder, is there someone else who gets to touch your hair?" The Roman questioned.

"Is there another love in your life since me?"

Yao scoffed slightly, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "No, you were my first and last since."

"What!" Rome yelled in surprise. "Man Yao, your just as stubborn and picky as you were back then! I remember I had to do everything to make you mine!"

Yao laughed softly, looking away. "We'll...there is this one nation. He's always stalking me, always complementing me, saying how beautiful I am, but I...I don't know. He's such a child but he continues to tug at my heart.

"Oh? What's his name, is he good looking?"

"Russia, his name is Russia. Or Ivan if you prefer. He's very handsome but I would never tell him that aru.

Rome watched as Yao's eyes sparked with something he hadn't seen since they first made love as he talked about the other country. "Russia eh? Never heard of him." Rome said plainly.

"That's because he appeared a long time after you aru."

"Ahh~"

There was silence for a while between the two ancient nations. Suddenly and oh so slowly, Rome leaned in and kissed Yao gently on his lips. Almost giving the Asian a heart attack, he jerked back slightly.

"R-Rome?"

Rome laughed awkwardly, scratching is head. "Ha-ha! So sorry, I just had to kiss you for old time sakes! His smile died down quickly as Yao returned the kiss, almost forcefully, just about tipping the Roman over.

A huge deep red blushed covered Yao's face as he whispered against the ex-nation's lips.

"I still love you aru."

Rome smiled bringing China into a tight hug. "I know..."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will contain Smexyness~ The lemony kind~ xDD So what do you think so far? Comments? Critics? Reviews? All are welcome! <strong>

**Though I might have to kill you after words...x33 kolkolkolkol~~**

**This is my first time writing for this couple, so I really hope it came out alright and you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two! WITH THE LEMON! xDD**

* * *

><p>With no more words, they passionately kissed again. Rome immediately plunged his tongue into the unresisting mouth. The tanned man carefully explored his old lovers cavern, enjoying every part of it. A wave of pleasure shot through his spine as the Asian moaned into the kiss.<p>

China's silk robe slid gently past his slim shoulders reveling his smooth creamy white skin. Rome broke the kiss letting the Asian catch his breath, next going to the smaller man's neck. He nipped and licked tenderly, enjoying the soft mewls coming from up above.

"Ahh~ R-Roma~" Yao moaned, whipping his head to the side as the Roman slipped his hand into the robe and gently slid up and down his soft skin.

"Mm~" Rome smirked. "Your body is still as soft as a lily Yao~" He quickly picked the man up bridle style as Yao desperately clung to the taller man. With China's face still so red with embarrassment, Rome couldn't help but think it was the most adorable thing in the world.

"Rome! What have I told you about you carrying me like this aru!" He fumed.

"Hmm? Who knows! It was so long ago~" He laughed.

"Idiot!" Yao spat. "Besides, you don't even know where my room is aru!"

"Ha-ha-ha! Yao my dear, if there is one thing I can find, its the bedroom!"

"Wha-" His face went redder. "Fine!"

And not surprisingly, Rome found China's room right away. The ex-nation sat on the Asians bed and sat back against the headboard, Yao sitting comfortably in his lap as they never left each others lips. As they kissed, Yao took off the sash on Rome's shoulders. Next he broke the kiss, panting heavily trying to catch his breath.

"Hmm? What's wrong Yao~" Rome said in almost a dream like state. He was so turned on right now, lost in the lust and passion he had missed for centuries.

Shyly, Yao slowly opened his robe, letting it open freely, the robe slid down his arms stopping at his forearm intersection. He wasn't wearing any clothes under the red robe. Yao blushed madly adverting his gaze from the gawking Roman analyzing his body with his eyes.

Rome smirked, sliding his hands around to the back of Yao and scooted him closer. "Ahh~ No underwear today?" He slyly spoke as he ran his fingers all along Yao's back, he could feel the petite man shiver admitting a small "Eep" sound as Rome continued his exploration of the Asians backside.

Yao blushed. "I-I could say the same for you aru." He pointed out as he shifted uncomfortably in the Romans lap where a apparent appendage was sticking up though his toga.

"Now my little lily, you know I never wore underwear to begin with!"

China sighed, running his hand through his hair. "You didn't change at all..." He said almost smiling.

"Why should I change this handsome thing? I'm perfect!" His teeth sparkled.

Yao slapped his forehead a huge sweat drop appearing above his head.

Rome lifted his toga off his body. He always believed sex should be done completely nude. Because the naked body was gods perfect form and he took pride in this fact. The discarding of his clothes only made the Asians blush deepen. He starred idly at the well toned body, although covered in his old scars, it was perfect. Tan and muscular, so different from his own. Yao took delight in the differences and was fascinated by them. Rome's weird appearance, armor and beliefs was the first thing that attracted Yao to him.

Slowly he ran his petite hands over Rome's torso, softly tracing some scars. The Roman sighed happily, he always loved when the Asian would examine his body in awe. Rome lifted China's chin so they could be face to face.

"I love you." He whispered softly pressing their lips together. Yao closed his eyes, his long lashes gently falling on his cheek. This brought him back to the old times, were everything was easier and love wasn't so difficult.

"Now, discard the rest of your robe and let me see that goddess of a body!"

Before Yao could even protest saying he was naked enough, Rome ripped off the long piece of clothing, throwing it to the floor and quickly tackling Yao into the bed, now hovering over his Chinese warrior.

Their erections grinded past each other making Yao whimper slightly. Rome smiled beginning to leave butterfly kisses all down the creamy soft skin. He bite down a little to harshly on China's hardened nipple causing him to react and grip the Roman's hair, yanking at it.

"Nn-Ahh~" Only sounds of pleasure could escape the Asians mouth as Rome not only swiveled his tongue around the sensitive nub but began sliding his hands up and down his thigh and inner thigh, only just grazing past his needing member.

"R-Roma~ P-Please stop teasing aru~" Yao begged, closing his eyes tightly mouth slightly ajar as the hot air escaped his mouth.

"Anything for you~ " Rome adjusted Yao's legs so that they hung over his shoulders. He placed both hands beside Yao, leaning down and kissed the man. He teasingly placed his member at Yao's entrance, only just grazing it with his tip.

"Ah~ W-Wait. I-I- Don't have any lube aru." China said gripping the ex-nation's shoulders tightly with pleading eyes.

"Lube? What the heck is lube?" Rome questioned titling his head.

"We'll... I-its something they created so it wouldn't hurt that much aru."

"Ha-ha-ha! But doing it raw was the best part back then! You remember don't you? You would scream so loud when I penetrated you roughly~" Again Rome's face gained that dreamy state as drool slid down his mouth.

"Aiya, pervert!" Yao covered his face with his hands hiding the creeping blush. "J-Just give me your fingers aru!"

Rome nodded, doing as he was told though not sure why he asked for them.

He grabbed the Roman's fingers and brought them to his mouth, opening slightly he put three of the fingers in, sucking and licking them, coating them with his saliva.

Rome watched carefully, watching every movement the man made. He could feel a blush spread across his face as the smaller man's actions was turning him on even more.

Yao let go of Rome's fingers with a sort of popping sound. "There, use that as the lube aru." He moved back just slightly, adjusting himself so Rome could stretch him out.

Rome glided his fingers down near the Asians portal, he looked up before entering them, making sure he got the "go to" from the latter. Yao gave a soft nod and Rome entered him, albeit to quickly. Yao jerked, screaming slightly as the three fingers tried to forcefully get through his tightly guarded forbidden city.

"Whaa~ Ahh~" Yao moaned as the man slide the fingers in and out, trying to get the man properly stretched. "T-That's enough aru!" Yelled the small Asian

A slight nod of the Roman and he slipped out the fingers, the Chinese man whimpering at the loss. He again positioned himself over the petite man's frame. Yao wrapped his arms around Rome's neck and kissed him softly.

"Go." He said against the man's lips.

Rome kissed Yao back deeply, plunging his tongue into his mouth, as we'll as entering him. Yao yelled in pain as he was entered to roughly. Rome grunted, biting down on Yao's lower lip as he tried desperately to get fully into that tight heat.

Yao shivered, panting into their heated kiss as Rome pushed in deeper and deeper until he was finally in.

"Y-Yao~" Rome sang. "Y-You feel so good, so tight." He began to move back and forth now. Pulling in and out, slowly at first so that the Asian could get accustom to his length.

Tears began slipping out of the smaller country's golden chocolate eyes. "Roma, i-it hurts aru." Yao whimpered as the man began to move faster.

"It will feel better Yao, I promise." He grabbed Yao's inner thighs tightly, beginning to move at a faster rhythmical pace. He rammed in roughly, panting heavily as he continued to slam into Yao. The Asian dug his nails into Rome's back, panting, moaning, pleading to the Roman.

"S-Stop! I-It Hahh~" He threw his head back as Rome hit his sweet spot. His nails dug in deeper, giving the signal to Rome that he had found Yao's magical pleasure giver. He aimed for the spot again.

Yao jerked back, falling into his mattress, biting his knuckle as his other hand desperately clung to his sheets.

"K-Keep, Keep hitting it aru!" Yao pleaded, his voice filled with lust. His eyes where hazed and tear filled. He bit his all ready bruised kissed lip and twisted his head back and forth as the man continued to hit that spot. "Whaa~ More, More aru~" Yao was lost, gone to the heavenly feeling. "I-ahhh! I'm going to come aru!"

Rome was coming to his end soon as well. His vision blurred from the passion and lust. He lent down, kissing Yao never stopping his thrust of passion as he used his other hand to pump the Asian's ignored leaking organ. He pumped it rhythmically with his poundings.

"Yao~ say it." He said against the mans lips, licking them. "Say my name~"

"Ahh~ Nahh, hah! R-Russia!~" Yao screamed loudly before coming into the Roman's hand.

Rome paused for a moment at hearing the others name. But he winced as the Asian's muscles contracted onto his member making it unbearable, he came. Filling Yao with his milky substance. Yao groaned as he was filled, they both panted heavily, hot air reaching the sky.

Rome pulled out and laid on the bed, pulling Yao with him. "Hah, hah..." Rome held his breath, trying to slow down his beating heart. "I'm sorry I forgot to pull out." He apologized, looking down at the man.

Yao sighed softly. "Its... ok aru..." he said weakly. Sleep was drawing near and he wanted it so bad.

Rome starred at the ceiling for a bit. He couldn't get the fact that Yao had said that Russian's name instead of his. Maybe their love really was over. Maybe time has changed. He might love me still but he was "_**in"**_ love with someone new.

Rome smiled to himself, closing his eyes. _"Finally."_ He stated to himself, pleased that his silken beauty had moved on.

"Hey Yao." Rome said softly.

"Hmm..." The Asian responded.

"You really love this Russian dude...don't you."

There was silence. Rome looked down over to Yao thinking he had fallen asleep but saw that his eyes were half way open.

"Yao?"

"I do..." He said in almost a whisper. "I-I'm sorry aru. I broke my promise"

_**-Flashback to Ancient Roman times-**_

"_Rome?" China said softly as they both starred into the sunset sitting in a field full of peonies. He sat comfortably in Rome's lap, held tightly by his Roman warrior._

"_Yes my dear?"_

"_I promise, no matter what, I'll never love someone else."_

"…" _Rome was silent, silent because at this moment in time, he knew he was dying soon, although he did not show it to his lover. How could he live with himself if he knew Yao never get over him? He couldn't tell the Asian not to do that it would worry him. So he stood silent, quiet for centuries._

_**-End Flashback-**_

"Are you kidding me!" Rome laughed in his throat. "That's the best news I heard all day! No need to apologize, even though I still love you, I'm dead and you can't keep living in the past no matter how much we all want too." He lent down and kissed the top of Yao's head, the smell of peonies still lingered in the silky locks.

"He's a lucky man..." Rome whispered.

Yao softly nodded, leaning his head into Rome's body. "Thank you aru..." He stated as a tear slipped down his cheek. Sleep finally taking him.

"Sorry god, I have one more thing to do before I go."

* * *

><p><strong>Hunnn~ *Dies of nosebleed* Can that Yao be a Uke or what! xD<br>**

**Next Chapter will Contain of course, Russia and China love~ 333**

**Rome and China pffftt, old people love! Lol!** **But that's why I love them~ Reviews are welcomed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, originally this was suppose to be a one shot, but as you can tell I turned it into 3 chapters because it was way to long!**** Yah, didn't want you guys to hurt your eyes reading a frikken long story all at once. x3**

**Last chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>-Four o-clock in the morning.-<em>

**Ding dong- Ding dong- -knock -knock- -knock-**

"Who ever that is at this late at night is going to get pummeled with my pipe if its not for a war." A tall man growled, his heavy feet stomping on the ground, pipe tightly clutched in his large hands. Opening the door he was just about to yell when he came face to face with a unknown man.

"Who are you?"

"Ahh Me? You don't recognize me? What's with your generation these days! Ha-ha-ha!" Rome laughed

The taller man with the pipe lifted it up and was just about to throw it down when Rome quickly held his hands up in defense.

"Whoa whoa there my gigantic friend! Your name is Russia right?"

The Russian nodded. "Da, who are you!" He said in a terrifying voice.

"Ah? You really don't know? Come on now!" Rome struck a few poses, teeth sparkled as he flexed his muscles. "I am of course the wonderful, the only, The Great Roman Empire!"

Russia tiled his head to the side in confusion.

"Whattttt! You still don't-"

"Aren't you suppose to be dead?" The Russian cut in before the Roman could complain.

"How rude! You shouldn't talk to your elders like that especially when I came here to talk to you about China." Rome pouted, crossing his arms. He blinked his eyes in confusion as the temperature in the room drastically change. Shivering slightly he looked to the Russian who's violet eyes became dark and a purple aura appeared around him.

"Kolkolkol~" He slammed the Roman up against the wall his pipe up against the ex-country's throat. "What's wrong with my little Yao-Yao?" Ivan questioned with a happy but creepy, killing smiling.

"J-J-Just hear me out!" Rome cried. "Listen I just came to tell you that he really likes you!"

"Huh?" Russia's anger died down for a second but then quickly reappeared. "Don't spout such nonsense. He hates me, he's said it before no matter how many times I try to get him to like me." The pipe pushed against the Romans neck harder.

"N-No really! He does, I was just over there and—WHAA!"

The pipe rammed into the wall right next to the brown haired man's head, putting a giant hole in it.

"Kolkolkolkolkol~ You were over my precious Yao's house? You better not of tried anything or I'll have to kill you da?" His smile reaching maximum creepiness.

Rome felt a tug at the side of his mouth as it twitched. _"We'll, better not tell him we had sex, or I'll be dead, again!"_ Rome laughed nervously. "Ha-ha...N-No we just talked that's all! You know he knew me back then, we were friends back then!"

"Da...That's right, my little sunflower is pretty old." He retreated the pipe and stuffed it back in his coat pocket.

Rome sighed, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Man, how can Yao love someone so...forceful."

Ivan looked down at the man, face a bit softer then before. "So he really does like me?"

"Love actually." Rome said honestly. "You should try again, he's really lonely and needs someone to love him. You do love him don't you?"

"With all my heart and soul. I never gave up on Yao and was never planing to give up da?"

"He's a prudish man but a proud one. Give him time." Rome patted the giant man's shoulder. "But you better take care of him, I don't want to have to come back down here and give you some Roman punishment!" He winked.

Ivan chuckled. "I doubt you could punish me at all da~"

"Go see him tomorrow, surprise him with some flowers or something. He really likes cute things, get him something cute. Then...just kiss him."

"W-What? I don't want to die by my own precious sunflowers hands!" Ivan almost said pouting.

"Hah-hah! Don't worry, I doubt he'll even pull away. Even if he tries to pull away, pull him back in. He wont admit he loves you that easily you know. We'll, Ahhhh~" Rome yawned, stretching. "I better get going! Good Luck!" Rome smiled before walking out.

Ivan looked down for a second, thinking about what the Roman said. He snapped out of his trance and ran outside.

"Wait Rome I-" But when he got outside, no-one was there. "Thank you..." Ivan said softly, smiling to himself. How could he sleep when he just found out the love of his life, loved him back. The Russian giggled to himself happily, skipping into his house.

_-The next morning in Yao's room.-_

"Aiyaaaaaa!" Yao whined as he tried getting up. His arms began shaking and was brought back down into the pillow. Sighing he decided to give up, he was going to be in so much trouble with his boss but decided it was better to rest up. Maybe he'll call in sick today.

**Ding Dong-**

"Ughhhhh!" Yao Groaned into his pillow. _"If that's Rome!" _He yelled into his head. He wanted to get up and answer it but was too weak. All the sudden he heard the door be busted down. The Asian's head shot straight up at the sudden explosion and the sound of heavy boots running up his stairs.

"Yao! Yao! Where are you!"

"Oh no...it couldn't be..." Yao moaned. _"Russia."_

"Yao!" Ivan yelled busting open the Chinese man's bedroom door. He ran to the smaller country and hugged him tightly.

"Ouchhhh! Russia be careful aru! I'm sore all over!"

"Oh my beautiful Yao-Yao!" Ivan yelled, not even hearing the Asian or noticing that the man was limp in his hug. "I love you too!" He screamed happily, admittedly kissing the Asian on his soft, but still bruised lips.

"Oww, stop it!" He managed to mutter through the kiss. But with the inability to move, he was stuck. Ivan deepened the kiss, pushing their bodies closer together. Slipping his tongue into Yao's mouth, he explored his precious Chinese dolls hot cavern.

Yao moaned, closing his eyes. Ivan broke the kiss, leaning his head against the Asian's as he smiled.  
>"I guess Rome was right da~" He giggled.<p>

"Huh? R-Rome?"

"Da! He came and talked to me, saying that you loved me! At first I thought he was lying but he told me to kiss you and he said you wouldn't resist and you didn't!" The Russian squeezed the smaller man's body tighter almost crushing him. "He was right! You love me!"

"Aiya!" Yao growled. _"That stupid jerk! He only said that because he knew I wouldn't be able to move after last night, the brute! If I ever see him again aru!"_ Yao yelled angrily in his head.

His thoughts were quickly shaken as a huge stuffed panda was brought into his face.

"Ugh?" Yao looked at the panda, then back to the smiling Russian. "W-Whats this for aru?"

"You!" He happily shoved it into the Asian's body.

Yao twitched, the pain surging thought him but he managed to keep himself up right in his bed. "I-Its so adorable aru. I love it." He gripped the panda tightly, hearts floating around him.

He heard slight giggling and blushed deeply, pouting and moving his gaze away from his northern neighbors. "T-Thanks...I suppose aru."

Ivan moved the panda down and gave Yao a more softer, gentler kiss. This time Yao did not hesitate to slightly move in. He liked this kiss, it made butterfly's swim in his stomach.

"Anything for you Yao-Yao~"

"Don't call me that aru!" Yao's blush deepened. "I thank you for the panda aru but would appreciate it if you got out of my house and fixed my door you broke down."

"We'll, if I am going to be fixing the door, that means I have to stay longer da!" He jumped on the smaller man, crushing him.

"AIYAAAAA! IVAN BRAGINSKI!" Yao flailed his arms underneath the Russian.

Small tears stood in Yao's eyes as the Russian leaned slightly off. He looked into the Asian's soft sunflower colored eyes. As Yao starred back into the Russia's brilliant violet ones. His heart began racing quickly as a blush crept along his face. He shut his eyes tightly.

"_W-Why does he always make me feel so weird aru!"_

"Yao...I love you~" He kissed the man's nose.

"I-...I—Lo-...I think you should go fix that door now aru!" He quickly changed the subject. But Ivan knew what Yao really wanted to say and was happy to wait for the man to say it. He knew his Yao was stubborn.

"Da! Right away but after I make you some breakfast. You must be sick since your naked underneath your bedsheets have a red face and can't move very we'll!"

Yao blushed a deep beet red. Pulling the covers up over his head.

"Fine! Do whatever you want aru!"

Ivan smiled softly. "Ok my little sunflower~"

Yao sighed heavily, finally thinking he got rid of the Russian when all of the sudden he felt a huge body fling itself into the bed.

"Wha- The heck aru! What are you doing!" He screamed as the giant man hid himself under the covers with Yao and griped his waist, moving him in closer. Face to face, he could feel the Russian's breathing hit him.

"Yao-Yao said I can do whatever I wanted and I want to rest with him!" He snuggled closer, Yao's bare body rubbing up close to the Russian's clothed one. He hid his face into the younger country's chest, sighing in defeat. He knew he wasn't getting out of this anytime soon. "W-Whatever!" He grumbled.

They both lay silently in the bed together, Yao quickly nodding off into sleep again. Ivan was so warm, he couldn't help but snuggle into the warm body.

"Ivan..."

Ivan smiled. "Da?"

"Wo ai ni..."

* * *

><p><strong>HurrHurr! Oh Rome, Oh Ivan, Why are you guys so alike in some way? xD POOR YAO-YAO!<strong>

**So anyway, had a nice ending right? Fangirls like the nice ending ja? well WAIT! I might write a small epilogue~ Might...that's if you want me too. It would be really short, just a small thing.**

**Hope you guys liked it!** **333**


End file.
